Hazlo como un hombre
by Last Equinox
Summary: Si quieres hacer algo que deseas con todo el corazón, tienes que correr todos los riesgos posibles...  Incluso haciéndote pasar por hombre.


**¡Hola amigas! Es mi primera vez haciendo un fic público, los personajes de la gran Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen, pero mi imaginación es libre jajaja**

***Hazlo como un hombre***

Al salir de la secundaria todos sabemos que tenemos que tomar una importante decisión, bueno no solo una sino varias. Pero a veces la que mas esta rondando nuestras cabezas o quizás la que siempre todos nos preguntan es ¿Qué estudiar? Ante eso pensamos a modo de autocomplacencia que solo Dios sabe lo difícil que es para un adolescente imaginar lo que hará el resto de su vida.

Pero como lo vida tiene tantas excepciones como peces en el mar, esto no sería diferente ella tenia nombre y apellido Kagome Higurashi a los 18 años recién cumplidos, sabía perfectamente que hacer de su vida, como, en qué lugar y que.

¿Cómo? Estudiando, ¿Y que? Ingeniería robótica, ¿Dónde? Nada menos que en la universidad de Shikon no tama ubicada en las afueras de Tokio por años unas de las más prestigiosas del país, pero había un pequeño pero no menor problema esa carrera era exclusivamente para hombres técnicamente Kagome no encajaba y por algo muy simple, era una chica y en todas sus formas, le gustaba salir con sus amigas a comprar ropa al centro comercial, ir a tomar helado o comer en el wac donald's. Era muy atractiva, de una belleza natural, aunque no siendo una de las más populares del colegio nunca estuvo ausente de uno que otro pretendiente aunque jamás les dio atención ella estaba focalizada en una sola cosa lograr ingresar a esa carrera costara lo que costara.

-qué tu que!- gritó tan fuerte haciendo que el resto de los compañeros la miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

Se avergonzó al notar como todos las observaban – baja la voz Sango, no quiero que todos se enteren-i

-Kagome no se si lo sabes, pero falsificar tu identidad o simplemente hacerte pasar por hombre es un delito, esto es ridículo- refunfuñó su amiga esta vez hablando más bajo – las postulaciones se envían mañana, Houyo sabe que quieres hacerte pasar por él para ingresar a la universidad?-

-haber Sango comencemos por parte, para empezar hacerme pasar por un chico no es un delito, segundo la solicitud ya está enviada y tercero Houyo ya lo sabe, él mismo fue quien se ofreció recuerda que se va a Hokkaidō al terminar la escuela a ayudarle en la empresa de su papá, Tokio va estar lo suficientemente lejos desde ahora para él-

Sango era su mejor amiga desde la infancia, su mayor confidente, ella también iría a la misma universidad, la diferencia es que estudiaría Historia Feudal de Japón, estarían un par de facultades alejadas, pero si dentro del mismo campus. Físicamente era muy atractiva, alta de tez clara, ojos cafés, cabello largo y castaño, maquillada siempre con una rosada pero suave sombra de ojos en sus párpados. –así que ya lo sabe, no te preguntaré por que no me dijiste de esto antes porque no es lo que más me preocupaba pero lo saben en tu casa?-

Kagome movió sus dedos nerviosamente y agregó – eeh mas o menos, o sea saben que postule a la Universidad Shikon no Tama, pero no que estudiaré esto-

-en resumen no saben nada…- bufó su amiga – espera un minuto, tu ingresarás a estudiar siendo Houyo cierto? Bien pero no tienes cara de hombre, no tienes cabello de hombre, no tienes CUERPO de hombre!-

La chica no pudo evitar reírse – es evidente que no, pero…necesitaré tu ayuda-

-mi ayuda? Kagome perdiste el juicio…en que puedo ayudarte yo?-

-peluquería, tu conoces a Hyottoko…el me puede ayudar por favor!-

-Hyottoko? Pero Kagome el es tan gay-

- por eso mismo el entenderá y me ayudara a vestirme y maquillarme como un chico-

Sango se rasco la cabeza solo de los nervios, esto le parecía una locura pero sabía que para Kagome era muy importante estudiar esa carrera y que gracias a ello sería feliz y si no lo hacia se se sentiría completamente frustrada y desanimada – uf! Primero hay que saber si te aceptaron, y eso lo sabremos en una semana después de la licenciatura…por que el apuro?-

-Sango comprende tengo que probarme peluca, ropa de hombre, aprender a comportarme como uno, y además hablar como uno, es mucho lo que hay que hacer…-

Su amiga la miró incrédula – está bien…hoy mismo vamos a verlo al terminar las clases nos juntamos a las 4 afuera de tu casa-

-gracias amiga! Te lo debo nos sabes lo agradecida que estoy….te lo aseguro esa Universidad te aceptará a ti y a Houyo (refiriéndose a su nueva identidad)-

Tal como acordaron se juntaron a las 4, Kagome le dijo a su mamá que acompañaría a Sango a comprar al supermercado, su mamá le preguntó – entonces, podrías traerme un par de cositas- Naomi como se llamaba la madre de Kagome le entregó una pequeña lista y dinero – ah bueno si no hay problema- era incapaz de negarle algo a su mamá desde que su padre se fue de la casa. Ella a tenido que llevar las riendas de la familia y cuidar de su hermano menor, del abuelo y de ella.

Al bajar ya Sango la estaba esperando -vamos?...- afirmo su cartera y camino junto a Sango al cabo de media hora ya estaban en la puerta de entrada de la peluquería – muy bien acá estamos…- ambos miraron la puerta de marco rosado y un vidrio adornado con flores, de todos los locales de esa calle era 100% seguro que ese era el más llamativo de todos, respiraron profundo y entraron.

Fueron recibidas por el mismísimo Hyottoko – mis niñas lindas! que bueno verlas…- las beso a cada una dos veces en cada una de sus mejillas.

Sango le dio un empujoncito a Kagome para que hablase después de todo era ella la del embrollo, sacó una foto de su bolsillo y dijo – quiero parecerme a él-

Hyottoko la miró espantado, primero a ella y luego a la foto – linda este es un chico!- jugó con un collar de piedras rosadas que colgaba en su cuello – que pretendes…-

**Continuará….**

**Espero que deseen continuar leyendo la historia, da muchas vueltas pero el camino siempre es el mismo xD. Desde muchas gracias por leer y bueno pueden escribirme por dudas o lo que quieran :D**

**Besitos! **

**Isa**


End file.
